Fate of the creed
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Por eventos ocurridos durante la 3ra guerra del grial el Santo Grial fue trasladado de Fuyuki a la Ciudad de Hogsmeade en el reino unido ahora 79 años despues el grial se vuelve activar dando inicio a la 4ta guerra por lo que es ahora el deber de Harry Auditore conseguirlo para la hermandad . aunque ignorado por todos fuerzas oscuras se mueven en las sombras dispuestas a reclamar


**Capitulo 01: Heroes y Villanos Parte I**

**Disclaimer: Assasins Creed, Fate Stay Night y Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**Notas del Autor 01: Hola a todos aquí les traigo una nueva historia; aquí Harry nacio en el mundo de type-moon y aparte de ser miembro de la hermandad además el NO es un Potter si no un Auditore, y por ultimo esta historia es Universo Alterno ya que esta es la cuarta guerra del santo grial pero debido a eventos ocurridos durante la 3ra guerra el grial fue trasladado de Fuyuki a otra locación, sin más que decir Lets Rock!.**

_Take me down to the river bend,  
Take me down to the fighting end,  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again_

Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see.  
For you to see_

Bring me home in a blinding dream  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again 

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see.  
For you to see _

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be _

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see.  
For you to see  
For you to see_

**Castle of Glass de Linkin Park**

En una ciudad totalmente arrasada por el fuego 2 personas estaban luchando sin cuartel entre las ruinas; una de ellas era un chico vestido de negro con un abrigo blanco y su rostro era cubierto por una capucha, el iba armado con una espada que estaba rodeada de electricidad. En ese momento el viendo una abertura en la defensa de su enemigo lanza una estocada que lastimosamente su rival esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás.

El chico no pudo evitar en ese momento recordar como termino en esa situación_**-**__Lo siento Saber pero parece que no podre cumplir mi promesa__**-**_Pensó el chico con una sonrisa torcida para luego volver a lanzarse al ataque.

_**/**_

_**3 semanas atrás**_

En una de las muchas bases secretas de la misteriosa hermandad de los asesinos un chico de unos 17 años estaba haciendo los preparativos correspondientes para el ritual que le permitiría participar en la nueva guerra del santo grial; la invocación de su servant. Él era de piel blanca algo bronceada, cabello negro y alborotado que le llegaba hasta la nuca, media 1.70 de altura, tenía unos ojos de un color verde esmeralda y en su frente tenía una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Él estaba vestido con una botas negra unos pantalones azules , una camisa manga larga negra y un abrigo blanco con detalles rojos._**-**_ _**Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia. Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación. Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer. Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren. Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote. Permite que sea llenado. De nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo. Permite que sea llenado en cada rincón, rompiéndose en pedazos en cada ocasión.-**_En ese momento el círculo mágico comienza a resplandecer con una luz verde mientras se materializaba una persona de sexo indefinido ya que la armadura la cubría completamente e iba armada con una gran espada.

_**-Soy Servant Saber y supongo que tú eres mi Master verdad ¿No pudiste invocarme en un lugar más acogedor que una armería-**_Le dijo el servant al Chico mientras observaba el lugar el cual estaba lleno de diferentes tipos de armas de fuego y cuchillas.

_**-Sinceramente lamento Saber pero no tuve mas opción que invocarte en mi taller, aunque me pregunto si podría ver tu rostro ya que algo incómodo hablar contigo así-**_Le dijo Harry a Saber quién deshizo su casco el cual se partió en dos y se unió con el resto de su armadura mostrando su rostro; ella era una chica de su edad de piel blanca, cabello rubio amarrado en un moño y ojos verdes, ella al ver la expresión de su master le sonrió altaneramente y le dijo.

_**-¿Te gusta lo que ves? Bueno ahora que ya cumplí tu petición ahora tu cumple la mía dime que usaste como catalizador para invocarme-**_Le dijo ella seriamente a el.

_**/**_

**En una Iglesia en Londres Reino Unido**

_**-He respondido tu invocación asi que te pregunto ¿Tu eres mi capitán en esta guerra?-**_Le pregunto una mujer pelirrosa de amplio busto vestida con una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones morrón claro con una enorme cicatriz en el rostro con una sonrisa pícara a su invocador.

_**-Si lo soy mi nombre es Shirou Kotomine y juntos incineraremos a nuestros enemigos en esta guerra-**_le respondio con una sonrisa sadica el master; un chico pelirrojo de piel bronceada llena de quemaduras y ojos dorados vestido con ropas de sacerdote.

_**/**_

**En una mansión en la campiña inglesa**

Un chico de unos 20 años observaba el paisaje con una expresión aburrida en el rostro; el era de piel blanca, ojos azul oscuros y estaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa verde_**-¿…Se siente bien Master?-**_ le pregunto su Servant una chica pelirroja vestida con un traje de novia y unos audífonos de color dorado en sus oídos.

_**-Tranquila Berseker es solo que estaba pensando en el futuro y en la carnicería que se avecina, además no te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre-**_Le dijo el con una sonrisa un tanto divertida a su servant quien se sonrojo y le respondió.

_**-Está Bien Theodore, pero no te preocupes ya que al final obtendremos el grial-**_El no pudo evitar sonreír ante la convicción de su servant ya que aunque el no lo dijera el estaba empezando agradarle la presencia y lealtad de la chica.

_**-Tienes razón Berseker pero ahora vamos a preparar todo ya que tenemos que partir de inmediato a Hogsmeade-**_ Le dijo el para luego salir de la sala acompañado por su servant.

_**/**_

_**Casa de invierno de los Matou/Hogsmeade**_

_**-Ten algo de confianza Master con mi ayuda y tu talento sin duda obtendremos el grial-**_Le dijo un chico de cabello azul y vestido con un traje del mismo color y armado con una lanza roja a su master una chica de rasgos asiáticos y de cabello y ojos purpura vestida con ropas de invierno.

_**-Lancer-san tengo confianza en tus habilidades, pero tengo que pedirte un favor; al servant de la familia Tohsaka deberas vencerlo de la manera mas brutal y humillante posible-**_le dijo Sakura al Servant con una sonrisa vindicativa.

_**/**_

**Ubicación desconocida**

_** -¿Así que todos los Servants ya han sido invocados Tom?-**_Le pregunto un hombre oculto en las sombras que era acompañado por un enorme basilisco a la otra persona en la habitación un hombre de unos 25 años vestido con un traje negro y un abrigo del mismo color quien sonriéndole siniestramente le respondió.

_**-En efecto Caster y aunque no todos están aquí en la ciudad muy pronto llegaran-**_Caster sonrió complacido y le respondio mientras se servia una copa de vino tinto.

_**-Excelente asegúrate de tener todo listo para cuando ellos llegue, ya que no podemos ser unos pésimos anfitriones no lo crees Tom- **_En ese momento ambos sonrieron confiados ya que ambos sabían que al final triunfarían.

_**/**_

**Notas del Autor 02: Y eso es todo camaradas que les pareció esta idea, y antes que me pregunten la pareja sera HarryxSaberx¡Spoiler! Y en cuanto a la magia que el usara bueno solo digamos que sera algo electrizante sin mas que decir hasta la próxima.**

**Pd: Alguien me puede decir donde puedo conseguir Fate aphocrypha en español y que les parecería un crossover entre Tsukihime y Devil May Cry**


End file.
